


But We Are the Crossroads

by Hecate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: But when Dean turns, it's Faith sitting in the car, and Castiel standing on the field next to the road, and Sam is far away.[Note: I started this ages ago and came back to it now. It takes place during season 4, so everything about God and the angels got utterly jossed. ]
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Faith Lehane, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Faith Lehane, Faith Lehane/Dean Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	But We Are the Crossroads

"He's hot," Faith says, and Dean groans. 

'Figures,' he thinks. He's not sure if God will smite them all or laugh his holy ass off. Castiel doesn't do either of those things, his face blank and his eyes still a summer storm.

"He's an angel," Dean says. 

For a second or more, Faith's face turns as blank as Castiel's.

Then, finally: 

"He's missing his wings."

Dean shrugs, says, "Possessed body." He can almost hear Castiel's speech about the devout man that used to own this body and all his prayers.

Another pause, and Faith is undressing Castiel with her eyes again. "Hot possessed body."

Dean is pretty sure that the smiting will begin soon.

*~*

Faith hasn't met Sam yet.

Dean doesn't think about how long they haven't hunted together for this to happen.

*~*

Faith is on fire after the hunt, swaying her hips to her own music as they walk to the Impala.

"We need to go dancing." She whirls around them with easy steps, grabbing Castiel's hand as she passes him, pulling him close with a strength that's not quite human. "We need to show him some moves."

Castiel just looks at her, unmoved by the way her hands cover his hips, unaffected by Faith. Dean wonders what the angels have done wrong for God to do this to them. Because this is _Faith_ , leather pants and wild hair, lips that promise sin and hands that can break you and make you. If heaven has none of that, it can go on without him for a while longer.

Faith cocks her head and goes up on her tiptoes, and for a crazy moment Dean thinks she might just kiss the angel. She doesn't; she smiles instead, still close to Castiel, and turns to Dean. "I wonder if his body is still functional."

Dean snorts. Says, "Honestly? I doubt it," and grins when Faith laughs.

*~*

Uriel doesn't like Faith. It hardly surprises Dean. Uriel doesn't like anyone.

Faith doesn't care. "He's not as pretty as our angel," she says after another tense meeting with Uriel and Castiel.

Dean almost chokes on his beer.

"Well, he is. Pretty. And ours."

Sometimes, Faith worries him.

She still flirts with Castiel, a quick smile, her fingertips dancing over the angel's face, and Dean wonders what Uriel would think of that.

So Uriel doesn't like Faith, and the first thing she did when she noticed that was to dance around him like she has done with Castiel. Only, she didn't touch him, her dance a mockery, and Dean is sure Uriel would have done _something_ if Castiel hadn't intervened.

"Faith." From Castiel's mouth, her name sounded different. 

Stronger and stranger, a different kind of promise, and the memory of it still runs through Dean days later.

She stopped dancing then, a slight pout on her face.

"You angels need to lighten up." 

Dean smirked at Uriel's frown and Castiel's blank face and nodded. "That really would improve things. And my mood."

Castiel smiled at their words, a rare movement of his lips, before he spoke again. "But we are light." 

Later, with the angels gone, Faith sprawled all over the bed, her hand on Dean's chest. "So angels are light bulbs."

It took Dean quite a while to stop laughing.

*~*

There's blood in his eyes, in his mouth, and Dean swallows it down as Faith drags him through the darkness. Noise behind them, not loud enough to alert anybody else, close enough for Faith to speed up, ignoring Dean's groans.

He's alright with that. 

If they stop, they die.

That thing, and _thing_ is all Dean calls it now, isn't fast, but it was strong enough to take Dean down. Not much stronger than Faith, and Dean knows she only decided to run because of him. Faith flirts with death and monsters the same way she flirts with Castiel.

Sometimes, Dean wonders if Faith sees a difference.

They're running, death on their heels, too familiar a feeling. Dean used to love this before hell took a swipe at him. Now, the monsters in the dark are faces he has seen before, flashes of red and memory, and he wants them to die fast and without sound.

The thudding sounds behind them come closer, a ticking clock counting down, and Faith curses. 

"Looks like we have to fight our way home."

Dean nods, his hands finding his gun, fingers slick with blood. If he goes, he'll go down swinging, Faith at his side, and if hell wasn't still waiting, this would almost be alright.

"Yes."

Then, the sound of wings fill his mind, Castiel suddenly at their side, and relief floods through every part of Dean's body.

"Took you some time," Faith says, and Dean laughs.

There's a thought in his head, warm and unexpected: They don't have to fight their way home. Home has come for them.

*~*

“You okay?” Sam asks.

Dean is sitting on the hood of the Impala, phone pressed to his ear. His sides still hurt, the cuts bleeding through the bandages.

“Sure,” he tells Sam. “I'm always okay.”

His brother snorts. He says, “You're an idiot,” and for a moment, everything is like it used to be.

But when Dean turns, it's Faith sitting in the car, and Castiel standing on the field next to the road, and Sam is far away.

*~*

"Can I see your wings?" Faith asks Castiel, and Dean holds his breath. She doesn't ask to make sure Castiel is an angel; she feels that, she said months ago. She asks because she wants to know if he could break her fall.

Dean understands that feeling all too well.

Castiel nods, and there's lightning on a clear summer's night and shadows dancing around them. Shades and forms, power painted on the hotel room walls. Dean hears Faith gasp as she sees them, just the shadows of them, her eyes wide in wonder. 

He has never seen her like that before. 

When it's over, and the night is calm again, Faith still stares at the wall behind Castiel, a new yearning on her face. "Thank you," she finally says, and Castiel nods again.

The angel leaves not much later, the room still filled with the memory of power even as his absence slowly stretches into its corners. They're quiet for hours, until Faith falls asleep, and when she talks in her dreams, it sounds like she's reciting prayers.

"I wish I could touch them," Faith tells Dean days later. 

They're in a bar, two beers in front of them and music and people around them. Dean doesn't have to ask what she means, thinks of shadow wings and feathers. Nods.

*~*

Ruby talks about the dark origins of Faith' powers, and her eyes never leave the slayer. It's unsettling.

Dean almost tells her to shut up.

But he looks at his brother and he keeps silent.

Faith ignores Ruby even though the demon sits right beside her in the back of the Impala, her comments directed mostly at Dean, sometimes at Sam.

Dean misses his brother but he doesn't miss this.

Sam is on a quest to study his powers, he says. To use them, Dean thinks, and he remembers Castiel's warning. 

“Stop it”, the angel said months ago and Dean tried, still tries, but Sam is out of his reach most of the time.

He's with Ruby now, travelling in a stolen car, a demon on his side while an angel is sitting on Dean's shoulder. And it hurts, this distance, this difference between them, and Dean blames Ruby for it. Hell has ripped something apart between Sam and him, and Ruby has put it back together all wrong and ugly.

At least, they are together for this.

Castiel told them about this monster, asked Dean to call Sam for assistance, and Sam comes when Dean calls. For now. But their time is running out, and Deans feels the shock of it whenever he looks at Sam, at the strange new way his face twists whenever they argue about his powers, about Ruby.

Time is running out, and he prays (Dean prays now, his eyes to the sky, and it feels strange and right and a million other things) that Faith and his angel will be enough to get Sam back when the last second ticked away.

*~*

He dreams of feathers, shades of midnight meeting and aligning, turning into wings. Real wings, strangely alive under his hands, shuddering with every caress. He dreams of wings and wakes up.

Castiel is there.

Faith is still asleep, Castiel the only one who can trick her slayer's senses. Not because he's an angel; Uriel arriving wakes Faith in an instant. Because he's Castiel. 

Dean thinks that she lets him.

"I dreamt of you," he tells the angel, a secret given away without reason.

Castiel simply nods. "I know."

*~*

Faith kisses Castiel on a Sunday morning.

Dean cleans the weapons when she walks up to the angel, smiles and pulls him down to her lips, and Dean's fingers pull the trigger of an empty gun.

'He rescued me,' Dean thinks. Even deeper inside of him, another thought: 'Mine.'

She calls him Cas, the name falling so easily from her lips, and Dean hates her a little for that. Hates her, because Castiel hasn't stepped away from her. Just looks at her with confusion and amusement and something else. Something that would be lust if Castiel was human.

"Are you corrupting the angel again? The big boss will be pissed if we give him back broken," he finally says, and Faith grins at his words.

"Even angels need love, Dean."

"Yeah, right." 

"But I'm not sure a lone slayer can give him all the love he needs." She smirks at him, a warning and a dare on her lips, her words an invitation. 

And Dean knows she'll only offer this once. 

Dean stands up slowly, his eyes on the angel and the slayer, her hands on Castiel's hips. Castiel's eyes meet his.

Dean nods.

*~*

Sam would laugh about this, Dean thinks. About his brother and an angel and the way Dean looks at Castiel.

He wishes he could laugh about Sam and Ruby, could think about them and be happy for his brother instead of fearing what's to come.

But he can't.

Because Ruby isn't like Castiel and Sam... 

And Sam hasn't answered his phone for a while.

*~*

Dean wakes to Faith's hands on his body and Castiel watching them. And Dean thinks, Dean _knows_ , that Anna was wrong.

Castiel feels.

Castiel's kisses feel like a benediction and a promise, peace wrapped in lips and teeth. His touches are holy fire, burning into Dean. Burning into Faith, too, and Dean watches her with his angel, the way Castiel's fingertips leave marks on her, and it leaves Dean breathless.

Faith's kisses are different, a dance and a threat, her strength not fully unleashed, not with Dean. He knows he could break under her hands, human bones and flesh too fragile for the slayer. Still, she smiles against his skin, and their bodies fall into rhythm and ecstasy.

The mirror and windows start to sing when Castiel comes, his human body keeping in a shattering sound as everything inside of it, human and holy, rises. And Dean and Faith, they try to catch the angel when he falls.

*~*

Bobby calls, and for a few hopeful moments, his words make no sense.

Rumours running through the hunter network about a hunter gone a little too rough, a little too rogue. Ghosts running into traps, head thrown back, begging to be destroyed. Demons laughing before they are pulled out of their stolen bodies. Prophecies spilling out of wide-eyed mediums, their voices echoing with strange sounds.

The seals are breaking.

Lucifer is coming.

And he won't be alone.

“I haven't heard of Sam in a while,” Bobby says.

Dean closes his eyes. Almost prays. Calls for Castiel instead.

When he opens his eyes, the angel is there. Faith is packing their bags, silent and calm, guns and knives glinting in her hands.

“We'll find him,” Dean tells Bobby. Disconnects the line.

He takes a deep breath and follows Faith and Castiel out of the door.


End file.
